


Take me to church

by Sonnenreigen



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hamish Duke - Freeform, The Order (TV 2019) - Freeform, Vera Stone - Freeform, vermish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenreigen/pseuds/Sonnenreigen
Summary: Vera and Hamish had been on each other's thoughts for some time. They knew that they could not be together. Will they ignore their differences and surrender to their desires?Filling the gaps of Season 2.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 103
Kudos: 148





	1. Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first work on this fandom. It has been ages since I do not do creative writing in English so I hope you like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hamish surrender to his thoughts, Vera wonder if something about him is true or not

The ocher light of dusk colored the living room of Hamish’s apartment. The young man was lying on the sofa thinking about some aspects of his life. Some old thoughts such as Cassie’s death and the leadership of the Knights were mixed with new ones: how to get his freedom back from the Order’s interference and her.

He put the empty scotch glass on the floor and took a deep breath. The old song on the radio and its chorus ‘No, I don’t wanna fall in love with you’ made him think how much he was alike the guy of that song.

Was the reason of his constant thinking of Vera Stone just a reflection of being a ‘hostage’ of the Order or was it more than that?

Hamish knew that they were enemies and that it would be wiser if he forgot her. However, the image of the beautiful woman easily entered on his head again, stealing his thoughts and disturbing his peaceful mind.

He met Vera Stone in the previous semester at one meeting of Professor Krowchuk and his teaching assistants. She interrupted the meeting and questioned the tutor about a philosophy meeting that would take place in weeks. He was amazed by her strong presence and how decisive she was in getting what she wanted for the university.

In the following days, Vera's presence was a recurring feature in his life: he saw her on the university halls, at the bar and even in the library during his lonely studying nights.

After months of running away from her magnetic presence, Duke began to occupy himself with the duties of a knight and his surprise was big when he confirmed that the dean was not only a member of the Order, but its new Grand Magus!

He took a deep breath and sat on the sofa. He knew he was younger than her at least 10 years. He knew he was just a werewolf and an average student, not even enough for being a toy for that powerful woman!

But it doesn’t matter, he was tired of fighting against his thoughts so he closed his eyes, imagining himself serving the Order’s Grand Magus deepest desires.

***

Far away from the apartment, the sound of the black Laboutin hitting the wooden floor was the only source of noise on Vera’s office, since her thoughts made no sound. She was tired of waiting for Angus, who was going to report about the Knight’s week.

All the Knights were interesting for her, but one was driving her crazy.

Hamish Duke.

Years ago, after breaking up with Edward, she had decided to stay away from complicated relationships and affairs. And there she was, walking from one side to another thinking about a student at least 10 years younger than her.

The same student who was the leader of the rival organization.

But she couldn’t stop thinking about his enigmatic yet comfortable blue eyes, they reminded her of the cold sea she liked to swim to reduce the heat in the hot summer days.

Tired of waiting standing, Vera sat on her chair, drumming her long red nails on her desk looking at the door as if it could make Angus arrive faster!

“Grand Magus!” – She heard the voice of Angus at the door.

“Finally!” – Vera said opening the door with a gesture.

“Sorry, I'm late!”

“You better start talking or I'll rip your tongue out”.

Angus took a deep breath and started reporting on Hamish and Randall's week.

“Do you think they recovered their memory?” - Vera asked after hearing the knight’s activities.

“I thought so, until...”

“What?” She asked raising her left eyebrow.

“At Blade & Chalice today... They said they felt they already knew each other... And they kissed.”

“What?”

“Yes, a very romantic and passionate kiss. I didn't even know they have dated before...”

“Find that out. If they were already together – she said after reading the confusion on Angus’s face. Dismissed and please do not get late next time! - She said, feeling her heart pounding.

As soon as the boy left the room, Vera closed the door with a gesture.

“I can't believe I got attracted by young warewolf and gay student! Well I better take care of my own business.” She thought before opening a grimoire.


	2. Do I wanna know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random meeting at the dean’s office confirms whether Hamish Duke is gay or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! 
> 
> English is like my third language. I've lived, studied at the US for some years, I speak English every day but it has been a while since I don't do creative writing. If someone notices any mistakes, please tell me that I correct. I speak better than I write, so help is needed.
> 
> This work is also posted in Portuguese on Spirit Fanfiction. I'd like to thank Natalia and Emmaswam16 for the comments on the previous chapter! 
> 
> Good reading!

Sitting at her desk at the dean’s office, Vera thought about conversation she had overheard between Angus and Selena who were talking about Hamish and Randall's relationship.

“’They certainly went to their rooms to have sex!’ – Angus said.

‘I don't think Hamish is gay. I remember our first year as a graduate student, he was dating a girl, Cassie. She passed away, but even though he didn't get serious with anyone, he was always with some women’.

‘Selena are you sure you don't have a crush on him and just say this because you want to hook up with the gay guy?’

‘Of course not! I would never change anyone's biology! Also, I don't like alcohol aficionados!’

‘ Wait. So do you think that kiss was just a prank for us? I need to talk about this with the Grand Magus!’ They have their memory back!"

***

While Vera wondered whether or not the knights had recovered all their memory and whether she should allow herself to have some malicious thoughts about Hamish, he was on the philosophy building finishing his class about epistemology 101, the subject he was a teaching assistant.

Hamish was quietly putting his books away when he heard his cell phone ringing. The caller was Professor Krowchuk, informing him that he should go to the dean's office to ask for funds for the philosophy week that would take place in a few days.

‘And you are not going to the meeting?’

‘I can't go today; I need to guide the undergraduate students on some subjects. However, since you are my teaching assistant and graduate student, I arranged the meeting for you. Good luck with Mrs. Stone and use your wit to get the funds for our event!

‘O.K, professor! I will do my best’ Hamish said, hanging up the phone.

“Great! I thought it would be so much to control myself while I am playing the innocent acolyte in the Order, now I need to control myself by having an important meeting alone with the dean... I don't know how Vera can do so much things and still mess up with my head...” - Hamish thought to himself as he walked over to the dean's office.

As he walked around campus, Hamish recalled the moments he and Vera had while she was making the Nephilim tears potion in the Knights' reliquary. They were talking about the potion when she walked over to a bookshelf to get the final ingredient, but stuck her heels into an opening in the wooden floor. She would fall to the floor if he was not there, grabbing her, preventing her from falling.

Ever since he got his memory back, he remembered the scent of her perfume, the color of her lipstick, her magnetic blue eyes, and how perfectly she fit on his arms. If it wasn’t for Randall and Jack calling them, Hamish would have more time with Vera on his arms and could surrender to that urge he was feeling to kiss her.

***

Vera was sitting at her desk, answering and sending some e-mails, when she he heard a firm knock at the door.

‘Come in’ she said, without taking her eyes off the computer screen.

‘Mrs. Stone’.

‘Miss’ She spoke, taking her eyes off the screen by recognizing the voice. ‘What are you doing here, Mr. Duke? Order matters are dealt within the Temple’.

‘And university matters are dealt with here, right?’

‘I don't have time to answer these silly questions, I'm waiting for the teaching assistant at Krowchuk’.

‘That T.A. is me.’

‘But aren’t you a student?’

‘Yes, graduate student and Krowchuk’s teacher assistant’.

Vera looked surprised and smiled, looking from head to toe at the young man’s body in front of her.

"Well, well ... Hamish Duke, you're not as young as I thought you were ..." She thought.

‘Can I come in Miss Stone? Or should I say Grand Magus?’

‘Here you can call me Vera. You may come in. Order names only in the Temple’.

They talked for a few minutes until they reached consensus about the funding.

‘Mr Duke, I never imagined that you were so wit and made me agree to release funds for this philosophy event’ ...

‘Call me Hamish, please’. - He declared holding his hand and looking magnetically at her.

Realizing that the distance between them was too short, Vera sat back and declared:

‘Dismissed, acolyte’.

‘Acolyte? I thought those names were only used in the Temple…’

‘Hamish Duke, the meeting is over’. She stated firmly, pretending to be looking at the computer.

He smiled and left the office, leaving the dean with her heart pounding and a little bit lost in how she would start work again, since it got difficult for her to concentrate again because impure thoughts with Hamish tormented her mind.

The work took longer than expected, so Vera left the office later than usual. As she walked through the parking lot to pick up her car and drive to her house, she saw Randall hanging out with a random girl.

"It means that they are not a couple ... Interesting." - She declared, with a malicious smile on her lips before getting in the car and leaving for her house.

She got some plans for Hamish Duke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Vera will do with Hamish?
> 
> If you have anything to say, comments make me really happy!


	3. I wanna be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a lonely Friday, Hamish decides to chills on a club. He didn’t expect to see Vera in there. Will he finally have the guts to be closer to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for things to get more intense? Because I am!
> 
> I would like to thank: Natalia, Celtic_girl_Sima, MissBum, Gaëlle, Coolsun16 e Anastaezja for the comments on the previous chapter! You guys are giving me a lot of fuel to update faster! 
> 
> Now I have a beta reader too! Is Anastaezja, applauses for her please! She is saving the grammar of this fanfiction!
> 
> Have a good reading!

That week was going very smoothly for Hamish, who had finished the Epistemology I class evaluations of that month and had successfully completed his duties and studies at the Order, where, despite of Randall’s complaints and alert, he was delighted to learn more about magic. The only thing that bothered him was the plan to invade the Temple vault, since neither he nor the rest of the Knights had any idea how to recover the objects that the Order had confiscated.

In that Friday afternoon, Hamish looked forward to the evening to come, since he was going to chill in a clubdowntown. This particular evening, he wanted to go to a club ~~,~~ famous for playing alternative rock songs and brit-pop. Usually, he would call Randall to go with him, but he knew that his friend was going to see that girl he has been hooking up with. Jack and Lillith were still underage so he had to go alone, but he preferred that way.

The bar had a design from the 1950s, with tables spread throughout its length. There were pictures of rock 'n' roll idols on the walls. In a specific part of the bar, there was a small stage, which would only be used in the middle of the night. The lighting was low, but it had brighter spots in a few places.

Hamish sat in a darker, calmer corner of the bar and quietly drank a beer. After a few minutes, the band started to play a musical sequence that he loved, so he didn't take long to get up and enjoy the music standing up. With a smile on his face, Hamish continued enjoying the show and a little intoxicated by alcohol, music and lighting, he ventured a few shy dancing steps in order to enjoy more the music.

***

Vera could not believe her eyes: Hamish Duke, holding a glass of bourbon dancing slowly with the sound of the music she liked since she was a teenager! Not even in her wildest dreams Vera could imagine that she would find him there, in that secluded, hidden bar in Downtown, dancing to a somewhat old British pop song that she liked so much.

Before Vera decided whether she should reveal her presence to him or not, she realized that Hamish was gone. Shortly thereafter, she felt her long hair being swept away, leaving her ear exposed and a familiar low voice saying:

‘Good night, Miss Stone. Do you come here often?’

‘Hamish Duke, I won't even bother to answer that lame pick up line!’ She declared, pretending to ignore him, but his voice sent shivers on all over her spine.

‘How about a bourbon? The red shade matches your interesting necklace. Is there any significance to these symbols?

Vera looked at Hamish admiringly and put her hands on the necklace, hiding it. She didn't believe she had forgotten to take off that amulet!

‘Nothing that is of interest to an acolyte’ she declared, taking a small sip of bourbon. ‘I have tasted better drinks…’

‘It would have been better if I had prepared it, but the bartender wouldn't let me.’

Vera sipped the liquid and looked at the exit. Before she could leave, the band started playing a song that was meaningful to Hamish.

One night in the wolves' den, Randall joked that Hamish was looking like a Vera lap dog and then Lillith started singing a song, the same one she was playing at the time. Remembering that, Hamish let out a smile, put the empty glasses on the table next to him and pulled Vera into a hug, starting a few slow steps.

‘Hamish, what are you doing?’ Vera exclaimed in surprise at the young man's audacity.

‘What does it look like I'm doing?! Relax, Vera... There is no one from the university or the temple here. And I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do...’

Vera allowed herself to be embraced and followed Hamish's steps. It had been years since she danced so close to someone; even though the experience was not new to her, everything was different: his firm and warm ~~s~~ hands holding her waist, intense gaze... Suddenly, Hamish bowed ~~if~~ a little, reached her ear and sang softly an excerpt from the song they were dancing to, close to her ear:

_“You call the shots, babe. I just wanna be yours_

_Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought_

_Maybe I just wanna be yours. I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours”._

Vera listened with a malicious smile on her lips and as much as she had other plans for him, she took a deep breath and, standing on tiptoe, she reached Hamish's ear and whispered:

‘So be mine’.

‘I already am’, he whispered, pulling her closer, combining their lips in a slow kiss, which had been gaining speed as the time passed and passion spoke louder. They would surrender to that desire for more time, if it weren't for the lights that turned on when the band said goodbye.

‘It's still early, Vera. We don't have to end the night here’.

Vera smiled at Hamish's audacity and she would definitely ask what he had in mind, if it wasn’t for the incessant calls on her cell phone. When she picked up the phone and saw that Kepler was calling her at 2 am, Vera looked at Hamish and said:

‘Well, the order needs me. See you’, she declared moving away from him. He looked at her with a hint of disappointment.

If it weren't for the massive amount of alcohol he had drunk that night, Hamish would be nervous to realize what had just happened between them. But all he was thinking about at that moment was how he agreed with Randall when he complained about the Order's stupid rules; after all, who contacts people at 2 am on Saturday morning?

“Apparently, the Knights of Saint Christopher!” he answered his own question when he saw messages on his phone.

‘2:04 Jack: Guys, I found a solution to our problem with the Order's vault. Meet me tomorrow at 10:30 at Blade & Chalice and I'll explain everything!

2:05 Randall - Oops, tell me now!

2:05 Jack - Go to sleep, Randall.

2:05 Randall - But I want to get our stuff back.

2:06 Lillith - Go to bed, you ~~both~~ idiots!

2:06 Randall - Where's Hamish? Hamish, Hamish, Hamish!

2:07 Jack - Hamish! Hamish! Hamish!

2:08 Hamish - Night was made for doing things we don't have the guts to do in the daylight...

2:08 Randall – The drunk philosopher is awake! Wait what does it mean, Hamish?

2:09 Lillith - See you tomorrow, idiots! ”

Hamish turned off the phone and started walking to the apartment he had in downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, don’t kill me. Kill Kepler! 
> 
> Dancing plays an important role in my life so people are always dancing on my works! I know it can be a little bit ooc but who cares? They kissed for the first time!
> 
> The song they were dancing is called I wanna be yours - arctic monkeys! I’m a metalhead but this band fits perfectly Vermish so there are some songs of them naming the chapters and on the text Hamish sent.


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed, Hamish decides to forget Vera and proceed with the Magic Heist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so easy to write in Portuguese but so hard to write in English hahaha I post in both languages because here in Brazil I’m the only one who writes with this couple. 
> 
> I would like to thank Anastaezja, my beta reader. She had a lot of work to do with this chapter. Applauses, please!  
> I also would like to thank to Grandmagusstone, Celtic_girl_Sima, tulililli, Coolsun16, Gaëlle, MissBum, Tasya_Erevo and EllieLovesEggosJustLikeEleven for the comments on the previous chapter! 
> 
> Guys, you are absolutely amazing!!! <3 
> 
> On this work, I’ll mix their romance with the existing plot, but I’m thinking in writing about after that door, at the 2x10 episode, closes. However, I don’t know if I should do it on this work or start a new one. What do you prefer?
> 
> I would like to recommend those Vermish works: The Knight of cups (Petolinka), Superwoman (Anastaezja), When it really wasn't "an end of the world kind of thing” (writingwithmycat) and When I Can't Think Of A Name Except Vermish! (EllieLovesEggosJustLikeEleven). Let’s give them some love and comments! So that, they can write more Vermish for us! Haha <3
> 
> Have a good reading!

The first rays of sunlight entered Hamish's room without any ceremony, waking him up as soon as the sun had warmed up his face. Hamish sat on the bed and felt the whole world spinning round, signalizing that he had consumed huge amount of alcohol, much more than he could handle, even with the incredible ability to regenerate which Tundra’s hide granted him. 

Hamish walked to the kitchen and decided to make a strong, black, hot coffee to help him to overcome the hangover. Sitting at the table, he sighed as the memory of the night before invaded his mind. 

He and Vera kissed. Although the kiss was brief, it was enough to confirm to him that the attraction was mutual, their connection was real and not an illusion of his mind. As a leader he understood that in some cases things must be done, however he couldn’t comprehend why did she left that way, leaving him alone, feeling like a complete idiot!

Hamish drank the coffee wondering if Vera rejected him because of the activities of the Order or because she didn’t like the kiss. When he noticed what his mind was doing, he sighed and said it aloud, glad for not having any of the Knights there to listen what he said: 

‘Fuck! What kind of magic did this woman do to me to make me feel like a teenager, wondering if he knows how to kiss or not?’

Deep down, he knew that there was not any magic involved, that the reason for him to feel like this was just attraction. Hamish was afraid that insecurity could represent that the attraction was getting deeper transforming into romantic feelings. He didn’t plan to be attached to anyone and definitely would never allow himself to fall in love with Vera. However, he didn’t realizethat he was already infatuated. 

Before he could indulge in those reflections, the cell phone alarm rang. Deciding not to give Vera so much control over his thoughts, he took a shower, put some clean clothes on and went to Blade & Chalice.

Hamish was the last one to get there and soon he heard about Jack's plan and how they just needed to walk through a hall to get to the Order’s vault and get back the Knights’ things. 

‘Let’s do this right now! Let’s get back our stuff’, Hamish said decisively, ignoring the comments of Lilith and Randall who were wondering where had he got so much impetus. 

Hamish could never tell his friends he was looking forward to get rid of the Order because it would be easier to get rid of Vera Stone. However, something inside him was saying that even though getting out of The Order would be easy, getting over Vera wouldn’t.

Soon they entered the hall and Hamish saw his worst fear turning into reality: a ventriloquist doll! He doesn't know how, but he got rid of that situation, full of bruises and blood. 

Back at Blade & Chalice, he argued with others about what they saw in the hall and soon he concluded that the inscription at the entrance of the hall was an incantation, therefore they needed an amulet to serve as a neutralizer while they walked through it.

‘Alyssa had this necklace…’ Jack spoke.

‘About as big with a raised symbol on it?’ Hamish questioned. 

‘Yes, with an inscription on the edge’. Jack answered.

‘Ah, I know what it is… I saw Vera wearing one of this’, Hamish said, without realizing that he mentioned her name.

‘Mmm, Vera?’ Lilith laughed and noticed that Hamish had blushed after her comment.

‘I can no longer abuse Alyssa's good faith…‘ Jack said, looking at Hamish.

‘If that’s so, there is only one source left. He said, drinking his drink quickly.

Hamish did not expect that he would have to deal with Vera anytime soon. There were many doubts, insecurities and a bit of disappointment within him, but still he felt ashamed for having dared to kiss the Grand Magus. Among all those feelings, in the center of all that carousel of emotions, there was that fear of his infatuation could turn into something more meaningful and deeper. 

***

Vera had woken up late that morning and as soon as she opened her eyes and stretched, she remembered Hamish's firm, warm hands touching her waist while he was kissing her passionately. 

Even though she wished he were in bed with her, she knew that there were more important things than succumbing to that desire for Hamish. In the next few days, she was going to deal with Rogwan, the emperor demon of fear, and it was about this that Kepler wanted to talk about the night before!

At the reliquary, Vera was bored training with the sickles while listening to Kepler bragging about the movements and the night she had spent with Brazilian delegation of the Order. Vera sighed heavily and was about to complain when something extremely pleasant appeared in the room. 

Hamish Duke, with two drinks. 

With his arrival at the reliquary, Vera adjusted her posture and gazed at him intensively.

‘Excuse me, Grand Magus. I figured it’s 5 o'clock somewhere and I thought you wanted a drink.’

‘No, we're busy!’ Kepler said.

‘Yes, please!’ she exclaimed, without taking her eyes off him. Realizing that her drink was a bourbon, she bit her lips slightly.

‘Julian Assange for you and a Grand Magus for the Grand Magus.’ Hamish said, looking at Vera and feeling his heart pounding. ‘Is similar to Winter’s Eve, but with a twist.’

‘Thank you, acolyte!’

‘You're welcome!’

Vera sipped the liquid without taking her eyes off Hamish, who kept looking at her breasts. She couldn’t remember a single moment, except that one, when she would be grateful for Kepler's stupid comments and lack of knowledge about beverages and drinks. Hamish’s gaze was penetrating and she almost could feel the kiss of the night before on her lips … If he knew how much that his gaze made her want to kiss him again, he wouldn’t stare at her so much!

When he asked her how she liked her drink, Vera could not stand the sexual tension between them and spoke looking into the other's blue eyes:

‘Very spirit-forward, but intriguing.’

‘I'm glad you liked it.’ Hamish declared, looking at her chest again, before leaving the room.

Hamish had to take a deep breath and compose himself before meeting the other Knights for using the optography. Meanwhile, locked in The Order’s reliquary, Vera remembered for the thousandth time how close they had been the night before and how much she longed to be with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new under the sun haha Except, we could know more about their feelings. Did you enjoy reading this or should I skip the parts we saw on the series?


	5. Rosenrot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring me something on a tall glass and the truth about how Hamish lost his vest inside the Order's vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First smut scene I've ever written in English! I'm very detailed on them on my native language but somehow I couldn't explore much because in English it sounded so.... not as pleasant as it was hahaha Also I don't know how descriptive should a smut be. I have no problem in giving all details but I don't know until what point is interesting to know or not hahaha Please, tell me. I hope the smut is not too vulgar. 
> 
> I'd like to thank to 17apples, Coolsun16, chinadollOO, Gaelle, MissBum, EllieLovesEggosJustLikeEleven and Vera for the comments on previous chapter! <3
> 
> Sorry if I took too long to update this time. The chapter was not send to my beta reader Anastaezja because I had a setback related to my health (is not corona, but is equally awful for this writter who has been sick for more than 1 month now) and this week will be incredible crazy and busy and I don't know if I'll have time or energy to check e-mails and do the corrections. 
> 
> Have a good reading!

The Knights managed to summon the demon Zecchia, the baron demon of theft, to help them to finally have their belongings back. Realizing that they were so close to be free from the Order's influence, Hamish felt an unexplained tightness on his chest. He and Tundra were enjoying learning magic, however he was aware that, in order to do their job, they must not be so involved with the Order. So the theft must be done. 

Hamish knew that his main motivations were to show the Order that the Knights were not their lap dogs and to prove to Vera Stone that any indiscriminate use of magic on the Knights had consequences, in that case, the consequences were leaving the Order powerless! 

Hamish was wondering what words he could use to reveal that the Grand Magus and the entire order was under the command of the Knights, when something Lilith spoke hold his attention.

"It may be the end of false lives, but not all feelings are false."

While listening to Jack saying it was okay for him leave The Order without any farewells, Hamish reflected on how he was attached to Vera and how it would be better if he left the fake life without saying goodbye. However, he knew he must see Vera at least once, before everything changed. Therefore, he quickly flipped through the book and said:

“She cannot return to her kingdom until she fulfills the agreement”. 

Hamish had spent a sleepless night wondering if he should visit the Temple for the last time or not. It was ten o’clock when he arrived at the temple, apparently the place was empty, which made sense because most of the disciples were on classes. Hamish walked slowly through the temple until he arrived at the bar, he was holding a bottle when he said aloud:

“I will miss you so much.”

He was so absorbed, thinking about the endless possibilities of drinks that he could prepared there, that he couldn’t notice the sound of a black laboutin heel approaching the bar. Suddenly, a soft scent of a perfume he recognized invaded the place.

“Are you talking to the stemware?” Vera asked. 

Hamish put the bottle back on its place, turn around and replied, contemplating the beautiful woman in black.

“I’m just dreaming of new recipes. Something with gin, perhaps”.

“You should stick with the bourbon. That drink you made the other night was delicious”. As she spoke, her gaze made him noticing his heart pounding and his hands trembling. 

Vera turned around and started to leave. Hearing the other's desperate tone, she let a malicious smile escape her lips. She knew that what she was ready to do was risky so was the dancing. There was no one from the Order and no one from rectory in there, even if there were, she could use magic to manipulate the thoughts of those who could see what was about to happen between them.

“If you want, I can make you another Grand Magus”.

“Bring me something in a tall glass” She said, running her gaze over the boy's body, before turning around and walking to the reliquary.

Hamish still had a smile on his lips when he realized what a 'tall glass' meant.

‘Am I dreaming or Vera Stone had just used a drink as a metaphor for hooking up? Well, if she wants something in a tall glass, I better give her.’ He thought, feeling his heart beat wildly with that crazy idea that crossed his mind.

Hamish no longer asked questions about the reasons they were feeling anxious about the simple act of delivering a drink to the Grand Magus. He just accepted that he was completely attracted to Vera and now all he wanted and needed was to give his desires a proper outlet.

He was finishing the drink when he remembered how pleasant it was to feel her lips on that kiss and how her body fit perfectly on his hands. When he finished, he put the drink on a tray and walked to the reliquary. As he passed through a corridor, Hamish saw a bouquet of red roses, since he wanted to surprise Vera, he took one rose and placed it next to the drink.

***

“Excuse me, Grand Magus.”

“Vera” She said as he walked towards her. 

“I thought that hierarchical terms of the Order should be used at the Temple...

“Not when we're alone.”

Seeing her wink, he smiled and said:

“A 'spice me up' with a little twist. I noticed that you were a little tense and you could use the tall glass as an amusement.

Vera smiled and tasted the drink.

“It is delicious, Hamish Duke, as always surprising me. Mmm, a red rose? Did you take it from the bouquet outside?

“I’m so guilty, Vera. However, in my defense, I have not yet learned to conjure red roses…” 

“Hm, by the way I need to teach you some things…” Vera said, getting up her desk and coming close to him.

“But is it really my fault for not knowing how to measure my actions in terms of pleasing you?” Hamish asked, pulling Vera for a long and passionate kiss.

“You have no idea how much I was expecting this again, Hamish.”

“Vera, can I ask you something?” Hamish said, gazing her blue eyes. 

“Ask and maybe I will grant your wish.” Vera whisper on his ear.

“Turn off your cell phone, please. I don't want Kepler to disturb us again.” He said, stroking the entire length of her hair.

“Hamish Duke... What makes you believe that I have not turned off my phone and yours?” - Vera declared, pulling him for another kiss.

Hamish lifted her up and sat her on the desk without breaking the kiss, his hands gripping the long black hair, pulling it lightly. Meanwhile, Vera took her hands under the boy's clothes and began to scratch him slowly. Before she could take off the brown blazer he wore, Hamish broke the kiss and whispered when he heard footsteps approaching the reliquary:

“Vera, I believe that we are no longer alone in the temple.”

“Come here, then.” She said, going towards a bookshelf that opened without any effort, revealing a secret passage leading to the Order's vault.

Hamish hesitated a little when he remembered the hall of fear, but as he felt Vera's hands on his, he relaxed and soon arrived at the vault.

“What is this place?” He asked, running his eyes over the objects, while ignoring the ones that were stolen from the Knights.

“A place that nobody else will bother us. Come on, follow me.” Vera said, taking him to a table located at the bottom of the vault.

She sat on it and called out to him, making a sign with her index finger. Hamish walked slowly, thinking how difficult it would be for him to proceed with the magic heist after that. However, he didn't have much time to think about it, as he soon found himself involved in a passionate and urgent kiss.

Vera stopped the kissing to take off the blazer, the vest and shirt Hamish was wearing so that her nails could scratch his back slowly. After that, Hamish started to kiss her neck softly, he was enjoying to see her skin shivering by the touch of his lips. 

Hamish took off Vera’s dress, leaving her with only lingerie. After contemplating that perfect body, he reached into his pants pocket and picked up the red rose.

“Lay down.” He said.

“Why should I follow your rules, Mr. Duke?”

Hamish smiled and replied:

“It's not an order, it's just a suggestion. That I strongly recommend you follow.” He whispered close to her ear, before biting her earlobe.

Vera raised an eyebrow and did as suggested. As much as she likes to lead, she was loving the attitude Hamish was taking. 

Hamish gazed Vera's body for some seconds before removed her bra and slowly passing the red rose over her body:

“Every inch of you is perfect.”

Vera sighed at Hamish's attitude and exclaimed:

“Mr. Duke, who would say that you are so uninhibited…”

“Everything to please you, Grand Magus.” He declared before taking her lips in an urgent kiss.

Then, Hamish kissed down her neck and when he reached her breasts, he started to stimulate one of them with his tongue, while caressing Vera's thighs, who moaned softly.

Soon his hands invaded her panties, which were already very moist. After a long masturbation, he asked her to come to the end of the table. As soon as Vera positioned the way he asked, Hamish removed her panties and began to stimulate that region with his tongue, while alternating light scratches and soft caresses on her thighs.

Hamish stimulated her so pleasantly that Vera was moaning loudly, feeling that it wouldn’t take long to reach the climax, Hamish increased the speed of the stimuli, while inserting two of his fingers inside her, making back and forth movements.

The Grand Magus did not take long come and her legs were still shaking when she got up and took Hamish's lips in a passionate and overwhelming kiss.

“I still haven't finished pleasing you..”. Hamish declared before Vera's fingers touched his lips in order to silence his speech.

“Lie on the floor. This is not a request.” Vera said. 

Hamish smiled and lay down, as Vera had asked. In that moment, he didn't even care if he dominated or if he was dominated, he was so involved by the brunette's presence that she would have him any way she wanted.

With a single movement, Vera removed the rest of his clothes, revealing his stiff and big cock, which was immediately stimulated by her hands. Even though she knew from Hamish's moans that those caresses were good for the Knight, Vera decided to initiate a pleasant fellatio. She continued to suck his intimacy and when he saw that his body gave signs that the orgasm was close, Hamish grabbed her long hair and softly pushed her away. Then, he extended his arm to grab a condom from his wallet, which had fallen not far from there.

As soon as he put it on, Hamish saw Vera climbing on top of him, starting a ride that started slowly, increasing the speed of his movements as time passed.

Their sweaty bodies, united by pleasure and inebriation, moved in a synchronous and harmonious way. Vera was looking imposingly at the leader of the Knights who was completely surrendered to her. She had thought of that moment in different ways, but even in her most daring thoughts she could not imagine that being with Hamish would be so pleasant.

After a few minutes of intense movement, Vera again felt those wonderful contractions that indicated that the orgasm was coming again. However, this time, the climax came with greater strength and twice as much pleasure as the first, causing her to spill over Hamish. When feeling the contractions around his cock, he did not take long to come inside her.

They stayed there on the floor of the vault for a few minutes and after having their breathing normalized, they got up and started putting on their clothes. Vera's gaze did not drift away fr any seconds from the Knight in front of her, who was looking at her intently.

When Hamish saw the time on a clock at the vault, he said:

“Well, Grand Magus. I hope you enjoyed the drink.”

“I did in fact... And I would love to try it again.” Vera said, feeling her lips be taken by a slow and soft kiss.

As soon as they finished dressing, they walked towards the exit of the vault, without noticing that the vest Hamish wore was lying on a magical artifact that was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr, I explored a theory about this lost vest hahaha https://sonnen-reigen.tumblr.com/post/622562427934998528/vermish-and-the-lost-vest-s2e3
> 
> Rosenrot means red rose in German. I chose this color because red is red and I don't think in this point of the story Hamish would feel so seductive using a blue rose.


	6. Speculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights discover the mystery of the lost vest... Meanwhile Vera finds out about the theft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> It has been a while, but the last weeks were a nightmare! I don't even know how I managed to live but here I am! The chapter was not reviewed yet for my beta reader Anastaezja, but when she corrects, I'll update. <3 
> 
> I'd like to thank to Celtic_girl_Sima, EllieLovesEggosJustLikeEleven, 17apples and Anastaezja for the comments on the previous chapter!

After leaving the temple, Hamish speeded up his walking to his apartment in order not to get more late than he already was. He was almost running when flashes of what happened between him and Vera at the Order’s vault invaded his mind.

Not even on his wildest and crazy dreams, Hamish could imagine that he would have Vera in his arms in a such unexpected way, at the same place he was about to steal back the objects! 

Hamish didn’t have any second thoughts when Jack gave the idea of stealing the vault, in fact, he thought it was a good idea. However, in that moment he wasn’t so sure if he should proceed with the theft since he was sort of worried if Vera would think that he was just using her to get to the vault. He was running up through the stairs when he realized that soon he would meet the Knights so his thoughts should be put aside. 

Hamish opened the apartment door, feeling a little breathless after the running. As soon as he entered, he faced Lilith, who had got startled by his hurried arrival. After looking at his wrinkled clothes, she asked:

‘What happened to you?’

‘Nothing. What happened to you?’ Hamish answered defensively, without noticing the brief exchange of glances between Lilith and Randall. 

It didn’t take long for the Knights finish the ritual with Zecchia. As soon as he saw the objects of the Order in his living room, Hamish smiled and started searching for the Knights' belongings. He was distant but he could hear Lilith and Randall correcting Jack, when he spoke they were exceptional thieves.

‘It is not theft when the objects were stolen from you and your mind erased. So we're not the thieves! Lilith said.

‘It is the inappropriate name because what we done was more rescue than theft, but I like the term magic heist.’ Randall said, getting closer to a magical Zoltar.

‘Of course you like ... You created that term.’ Lilith replied, watching Jack walking to Randall's direction, preventing him from touching the object.

Hamish thought for a moment about the phrase Lilith had said. They were used by the Order, the Knights had trusted them, helped them and in returned they had their things stolen, their minds erased and had been manipulated. Retrieving the objects was his moral obligation. even though the things with Vera could be complicated. But does she even care about him?

Hamish didn’t know about Vera’s feelings, but in that moment, it was necessary to suppress his feelings and start to pretend that what had happened between them had no meaning for him.

After walking through the objects, Hamish managed to find the Midnight’s chest. After calling Randall who was happy to retrieve the wolf, Hamish screamed, extremely happy:

‘We are free’. 

The party started, drinks were made and tasted while the Knights continued to have fun exploring the objects in the safe. The sun was almost rising when Hamish sat on the sofa, holding a glass of bourbon and looking at it extremely reflective.

Meanwhile, Jack was heavily on the couch and Lilith and Randall whispered softly on the porch watching Hamish reflective.

‘He totally became her lap dog! I bet he's thinking about the Grand Magus…’ Randall said.

‘Look at his clothes, then you tell me if you noticed anything unusual.’ Lilith answered, with a malicious smile.

Randall looked at the outfit and whispered back.

‘It's normal, isn't it?’

‘Randall, please !! Since when does Hamish wear such a wrinkled outfit? And without the vest?’

‘It is true! He has this weird grandpa fashion that irons the clothes and he loves using vests…’

‘Do you know where I found the vest he was wearing?’

‘Where?’

‘Among the things that were in the vault... How did Hamish lose his vest inside there?’

‘Do you think he and…’

‘Vera? They are definitely making out…’

Randall laughed loud, drawing the attention of Hamish who stopped looking at the drink and looked at the two Knights.

‘Okay? What is so funny now?’ Hamish asked.

‘How was your afternoon, Hamish?’ Lilith asked.

‘Quiet. How about yours?’

‘Quiet? Were you inside of bottle because only this explains your clothes so wrinkled... Randall said.

‘I didn’t have time to iron, ok? And... since when are you a fashion expert, Randall?"

‘Since when are you sleeping with the Grand Magus, Hamish?’

‘What?’ Hamish said, feeling his cheeks getting warmer.

‘Oh, he’s blushing.’ Lilith said, giggling. ‘Don’t worry, Hamish… You two are an adorable couple.’

‘I have nothing to do with Vera.’ He said.

‘Anyway, tomorrow don’t leave the romance to disturb the announcement that we, the Knights of Saint Christopher, no longer follow the Order’s rules.’ Randall said.

At this moment, Jack woke up and said:

‘Fuck! I fell asleep! I have ethics class very soon! Is anyone going back to the University?’

‘I am.’ Lilith said.

‘Me too.’ Randall replied. 

‘Good night/Good morning, guys!’ Hamish said opening the door.

‘See you.’ Lilith and Jack said.

‘Hey Hamish. Don’t forget to iron your clothes before going to your classes and definitely before face the Grand Magus’. Lilith said

‘And more important, don’t lose them!’ Randall said, laughing when Hamish closed the door fast. 

***

The next morning, Vera hurried to the vault's entrance to shorten Kepler's speech.

‘Come on, Bitsy, give me your hand.’ Vera said, before entering the hall of fear.

As soon as Kepler took her hand, Vera started walking, not understanding why her friend was sometimes quite annoying.

As soon as she opened the safe door, Vera let a surprised scream go out when she realized that the vault had been stolen. She sighed deeply and ignored Kepler's protests. Vera texted all Order’s members before quietly walked back to the reliquary.

Among all the Order’s members, Vera longed to see a special acolyte, the one she suspected had taken advantage of her to attack the Order.

"Hamish Duke, I’ll make you pay for this!" She thought, before focusing her attentions to Kepler.


	7. The end of the world

The morning was almost ending when the Knights received messages from Vera ordering them to go to the temple. As they walked to the antechamber, the place where the meeting was scheduled, they commented on what they were going to say when they had to confront the Grand Magus about the theft.

“I can't wait to see Vera's face when she hears that we are no longer property and werewolf resources at the disposal of the Order!” Jack said.

“Hamish, what are you going to say to her exactly?” Randall asked.

Hamish chose to not answer that question, since he didn’t know exactly what to say to the Grand Magus. The Knights were going to break the news of their freedom together, and Hamish did not know when to clarify to Vera that what had happened between them in the vault had nothing to do with the magic heist.

As soon as Hamish arrived in the antechamber, he was surprised by the reactions of sadness and despair of all Order’s members. He was trying to understand what Selena was saying about the situation, when he saw Vera opening the reliquary doors and saying:

“We are all going to die! The tool that would kill Rogwan, the emperor demon of fear, is no longer in the Temple! And in less than 48 hours, he'll be here.”

“Smart. She did not say that the safe was stolen.”

“Dude, you are so hot for teacher!” Randall replied without paying attention that Jack, beside him heard everything, and he was shocked to discover Hamish's involvement with Vera.

“I admire good leadership.” Hamish commented, before hearing Vera talk about the alternatives they had to prevent Rogwan’s damages.

While the Knights went to Hamish's apartment, the other disciples looked for the spells that Vera requested. As soon as the Knights entered the apartment and saw that the objects were stolen, Hamish felt his whole body shivering. The whole effort was in vain and not only were they still hostages to the Order, but also to those who stole it!

Determined to find out and see what they can take to retrieve the objects and stop Rogwan, the Knights went to the wolves' den and confronted Zecchia again.

Meanwhile, alone in the reliquary, Vera was sitting at her desk, looking at an open book without reading any sentence. The Grand Magus knew that executing Rogwan's death was already complicated with sickles and now without the objects the task would be practically impossible.

During the time she was thinking about the possible adaptations that would have to be made and the sacrifice that the Excidium required, Vera thought about how the safe had been stolen. She knew that no matter how strong they were magically speaking, none of the werewolves could pass through the hall of fear without the amulet. But Vera felt that the Knights knew something about the theft and they were not extremely innocent in that event. Inevitably, she blamed herself because she had been too reckless to take their leader to the vault, but she didn't regret it at all! If she knew that being with Hamish was so pleasant, she would have hooked up with him before all that.

Vera would be delighted to think about the moments with Hamish and how surprising he was showing himself with all his wit and courage to face the Order, but the situation with Rogwan was more urgent than thinking about Hamish.

Inside herself, Vera knew that the Knights had not acted alone and even though she suspected that they had recovered her memory, she had no confirmation of that fact, so it would not be prudent to accuse Hamish without any evidence.

As soon as she heard a knock at her door, Vera opened it with a gesture and walked to the antechamber. As she entered the place and saw Hamish, she unintentionally expressed a slight smile.

‘I can't wait to confirm my suspicions that you have something to do with the theft, Mr. Duke, because you deserve punishment …’

“Where are the others?” She declared to see that Alyssa was looking at her with an inquiring expression.

“They went to get the sickles” Hamish said, after Vera ignored Alyssa's excuses.

“You over there” Vera spoke to Randall. “You, with me” She said, touching Hamish's hand. Before starting the ritual, Vera would like to talk to him for a while, maybe drop a hint to understand what was his role in the theft, but Angus soon arrived at her side, preventing the Knight from being confronted.

The ritual had taken place in the worst possible way. Vera found herself thrown to the ground with a simple gesture of Rogwan and because she was unconscious, she could not see the chaos that was installed in the temple, an acolyte being killed by the demon, Alyssa losing her fear, Hamish frozen, unable to fight Rogwan and she definitely didn't see it when the Knight carried her in his arms to the reliquary.

Vera didn't know how long she was unconscious, but the pain in her head was terrible, just not worse because as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Hamish's tender smile and affectionate look on her.

Although the reasons for feeling happy to see that the disciple was at her side were still unknown, Vera was grateful that he was there. She was about to get up and kiss him, but she realized that they were not alone in the room.

“If I'm alive, it means that Rogwan is loose and you didn't do the Excidium.”

“Relax that he only takes away his fears ... Just set the wolves free, dear” Alyssa said, with a smirk on her face. At the same time, Hamish and Randall looked at each other, which confirmed that they knew something about the vault’s theft!

“Great, you lost your fear, Miss Drake ... We don't need you here.”

“Whatever. I hate your hair. - Alyssa said, before leaving the room.”

“Bitsy, print the Excidium spell. Now.” Vera said, before her friend complained.

“What is this wolves’ thing about?” Hamish asked.

“Wolves? What is it?” Randall asked.

“Enough with your bullshit! This is not a theater for you two to perform. I suspected that you had recovered your memory when I saw the empty vault.” Vera spoke looking at Hamish, who froze with the confrontation. “Now that Miss Drake mentioned the wolves ... I confirmed my suspicions. Where are my objects?”

“The objects you stole from us, right?” Randall spoke.

“The Order’s objects that the Knights of Saint Christopher stole from their original owners”.

“And since when do we have to help the Order?” Randall said.

“Since when the Order has been willing to help humanity, acolyte”.

“Helping humanity… Fine” Randall declared.

“Hamish, where are the objects?” Vera asked, without realizing she had said the boy's name aloud.

“We were robbed, Vera.”

“What?” She exclaimed, externalizing her surprise that was no greater than Randall's at seeing the two of them calling each other by their first name.

“The demon that we hired to take our objects that you confiscated without our permission took Lilith and Jack to the place in order to retrieve them.”

“I do not believe that!!! Well, is there anyone who knows that you have recovered your memory and that you are werewolves?”

“No.”

“So, I will magically grant you powers that turn you into werewolves”.

“You mean we can turn into wolves again?”

“Yes! Bring me that demon, Hamish.”

“You will not be disappointed, Vera.” Randall said her name aloud, in order to demonstrate that the two were not alone.

“I'm already disappointed.” She replied, without taking her eyes off Hamish. “And call me Grand Magus, Mr. Carpio. Before you go, I would like to speak to you alone, Mr. Duke”.

As soon as the door was closed, Vera approached the disciple and said:

“If we get out of this mess alive, I want to have a drink here.” She said, handing over a paper with her home address. Vera's look was so intimidating and at the same time sensual that Hamish only agreed to take the paper and put it in his pocket. As he tried to bend over and kiss her, Hamish felt Vera's index finger on his lips pushing him away.

“Bring me that demon!” Vera said, opening the door with a gesture, revealing the astonished Randall who was adjusting his posture to not fall on the floor, since he had listened to the whole conversation with his ear at the door.

“Dude, you're so in love with the teacher…”

“It's the end of the world, buddy... You wouldn't understand.”


	8. I give my life to the cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After knowing about the magic heist and stressed about the whole situation with Rogwan, Vera decides to punish Hamish Duke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't known about my beta reader, I decided to post without much reviews. Probably there are some prepositions' mistakes, so feel free to correct me. 
> 
> I almost decided to delete this work because I have no idea if there is anyone reading. So if you think I should continue updating it, let me know.

Sitting at the quietest table of Blade & Chalice, Hamish tried to convince Randall to toast Lilith.

“Long is the road, short is the life.”

“Hamish, she's not dead! Jack said that she was alive, so there is no way to toast the memory of someone who is alive, Hamish!” Randall said before leaving Hamish alone at the table.

While sipping the two drinks, Hamish thought about the events of the previous night and especially about Vera Stone, about how she had decided to sacrifice her life to save humanity and the Order from Rogwan’s influence.

He was thinking about her when he reached into his pocket to get his wallet and order more drinks. As soon as he touched his pocket, he remembered the paper with the address Vera had given him. He was just about to call her when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

‘Mr. Duke ... Go to my address now ...’ Vera said, imperative.

‘On my way.’ Hamish said before Vera hang up the phone.

It didn't take long for Hamish to arrive at Vera's house. When she opened the door, Hamish did not hide the admiration he felt when he saw what she was wearing: A tight black dress, which would be strapless if it weren't for the straps that crossed close to the neck.

“Good night, Vera.”

“Grand Magus. Follow me, acolyte.” She said, walking slowly into the house.

“I thought we only used the terms of the Order at the temple...” Hamish said watching mesmerized by Vera's slow walk that continued down the corridor.

Vera did not answer, just entered a room and quickly returned with an object in her hands that Hamish could not identify what it was. Vera turned and using only the index finger of her right hand called Hamish to where she was.

“Vera…”

“I told you it's Grand Magus.” She said, interrupting him.

“But I don’t understand…”

“Quiet, acolyte.” She declared, taking the object to Hamish's neck.

“A collar and a leash?!” He said before feeling the object tightening around his neck.

“Shhh.” Vera said before pulling him to her room.

As soon as they entered, the dean closed the door without releasing the collar that clamped Hamish's throat.

“I find it amazing how bold you were, Mr Duke. You pretended you didn't remember anything while you were staging the biggest heist against the Order, without saying that because of your stupid actions I had to put several lives at risk to contain Rogwan...”

“Vera, it wasn't like that ... - He said, feeling the knot around his neck tightening it even more.”

“Grand Magus.”

“It wasn't like that, Grand Magus.”

“Shut up, acolyte ... You can be the leader of the Knights of Saint Christopher, but today you are my lap dog. Sit down.” She said, pushing him to a chair.

After handcuffing him on the chair, Vera saw the smile on Hamish's lips, which broke the silence and said:

“You know I can break these cuffs anytime, don't you?”

\- I know. But you are not going to do that.

\- And why not?

Vera bowed, closing the distance between them and whispered, before tightening the knot around his neck:

“Because, Mr. Duke, I told you to stay there and today you will obey me ... I promise to reward you if you are an obedient puppy. Do you need a safe word?”

“No. I give my life to the cause.” He smiled.

Vera raised her eyebrow, remembering a passage she had read in an old book, and smiled:

“Great. But I will not kill you now, acolyte. I'll just punish you.”

“Do what you want, Grand Magus. - He spoke before feeling a lash on his chest.”

“As I said, you were really brave and daring to steal the order ...” Vera declared giving him another lash, this time on his leg. “But an imbecile to let a demon steal our objects…” Hamish continued listening and receiving another lash, thinking that if it weren't for Tundra's ability to regenerate that punishment would leave marks.

“I should be tougher with you, you know...” Vera declared giving him one more lash, before positioning herself behind him. “Maybe torture you with your greatest fear…” She whispered softly in his ear, placing a ventriloquist in Hamish's lap, who jumped with fright. “However, Mr. Duke... There are more interesting things to do with you than using a ventriloquist doll”.

“Please, Grand Magus, do what you want, but don't use that ventriloquist anymore”.

Vera laughed before sitting on Hamish's lap and taking a deep, overpowering kiss while opening the handcuffs.

“Come here.” She said taking him to the bed and then handcuffing him on the headboard. “I do not to forgive or forget who attacks me, Mr. Duke, but today I will make an exception for you. Just today” - She spoke, giving him a soft kiss, before biting hard his bottom lip.

Vera removed the straps from the dress and unzipped the side, causing the dress to fall slowly to the floor, revealing her completely naked body. Holding the straps of her dress, she walked in delighting with Hamish’s gazing on her body.

“However, as I said, there will be punishment. And the next punishment, Mr. Duke, is that you won't see anything that will happen in this room” She spoke while blindfolding him with the straps of her dress.

"This woman is going to drive me crazy ..." Hamish thought when he felt his clothes being ripped off by Vera.

“I give my life to the cause.” Hamish declared again, before feeling another lash on his chest.

“And what cause is that?” She asked, pulling on the collar to get him closer to her.

“Be Vera Stone's lap dog tonight.”

“Speak louder, Mr. Duke.”

“Tonight, I'm your lap dog, Grand Magus. Tell me how I can satisfy you…” Hamish said, feeling his lips taken by a lot of soft kisses.

After some time, Vera declared, positioning herself over his head.

“You are my subject, Hamish. Kiss your queen.” Hamish soon obeyed the command. Feeling the skillful touches of Hamish’s tongue on her intimacy made Vera forget the discipline. Vera found amazing how much Hamish knew how to please her by being handcuffed and without seeing what was happening.

After hearing the moans of the Grand Magus, Hamish stopped what he was doing and said:

“You know that I can do my job better if you untie me, Vera...”

“Hamish Duke, I didn't tell you to stop!” She said, pulling the collar to leave his head in the previous place.

Hamish would challenge it but soon Vera spoke of the motto of 'giving life to the cause'. Without plausible arguments, Hamish continued to give her pleasure with his tongue.

After the arrival of a strong orgasm, Vera went to Hamish's lips and kissed it deeply.

“Well done, Mr Duke. Since you are being an obedient puppy, I will release one of your hands”.

Hamish brought his free hand up to Stone's long hair, which had started the kissing path down his torso. Vera licked the entire length of Hamish's dick, before vehemently sucking it. Soon the movements intensified and Hamish's moans echoed loudly throughout the room.

“Bend your knees, acolyte.” Vera ordered, being promptly obeyed by him.

After putting on the condom, Vera sat on top of her partner, fit on his hip and put her feet on his chest. It didn't take long for her to loosen the collar from Hamish's neck and replace it with her feet.

Vera was moving impetuously, in order to provoke in her body another of the wonderful orgasms that Hamish knew how to provide her so well. While she scratched his thighs, Hamish caressed her breasts, interspersing intense caresses with softer ones.

It did not take long for both of them to reach the summit, shortly after the act, Hamish felt his hands being released from the handcuffs and the blindfold removed from his eyes. Lying in front of Vera, he stroked her long hair and kissed her eyes.

“I'm sorry for the impetus and irresponsibility of the theft. I promise that we, the knights of Saint Christopher, will recover the stolen objects.

"And will you leave them in possession of the Order?"

“Not all. If the other previous champions have confiscated you, there is a reason why they remain confiscated ... And you know that.” He said as he kissed her.

“Ah, Mr. Duke ... there are things you don't know yet ... But I don't want to disturb our night with this. Your punishment is not over… I invited you for a drink and so far I haven't had any…”

“You mean the guest will have to offer the hostess the drink?”

“You know the best bartender here is you. And, dear, today you're here to serve me, so pour me a drink and dinner, because yes, I'm hungry after all this punishment.” Vera said, laughing.

“So, today I am a lap dog, bartender, chef and waiter?” Hamish asked, before giving Vera a slow kiss. “Ok, then.”

While Hamish was preparing dinner, Vera sip the drinks and told him about the theater company she had participated and listened to the planning of the philosophy week that Hamish had asked for money from the rectory weeks earlier.

"I don't know how you managed to be a werewolf and an assistant professor, Hamish."

“In the same way that you manage to be the dean and Grand Magus, but without the use of magic, since I'm still learning”.

“Speaking of learning ... I'm very happy to see how you are evolving on the studies…Too bad what happened to Lilith… She was very promising.”

“I know you have the power to bring her back, Vera.”

“I know you know it's not that simple, Hamish ... And you know that the book used for that is among the Order's lost objects...”

Hamish took a deep breath and was about to say he would do his best to retrieve the objects when the oven alarm went off.

“Looks like my dinner is ready. Serve me.”

“I love your bossy way, you know?” Hamish said, walking to the oven and serving the dish.

"You are a good subject, did you know, Hamish?" - Vera said, tasting the dish. “Besides being a good bartender, chef and ... leader. I recognize your leadership skills and I don't know how you can get Mr. Morton and Carpio to follow orders...”

“It becomes easy when the other hides agree that Tundra, my hide, is the wisest and knows how to make good decisions. And of course, there is always beer pong to decide when we reach an impasse.”

“Beer pong?”

“Not all leadership needs to be so rational all the time, Vera. One more drink?”

“Only if it's bourbon.”Vera said, sipping the liquid while looking at the man in front of her. In addition to being a great lover, a great apprentice, a wise leader, Hamish Duke was an extremely attractive and interesting man.

Soon dinner came to an end and after organizing the kitchen, Hamish asked:

“Do you want something, Grand Magus? Or am I already free from my duties?”

“You are released from today’s duties, Mr. Duke. See you on the next drink.” Vera declared, leading him to the door.

“See you. Good luck tomorrow with the Sons of Prometheus.”

“Oh, you know about that... Ah, of course, Mr. Morton commented on that!”

“Everything will be fine, Vera.” Hamish declared, kissing her cheek before wishing her a good night.

Leaning against her door, Vera watched Hamish walk away from her house, feeling an inexplicable but comfortable warmth taking over her chest.


	9. It wasn’t what I wanted to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish decided to declare his feelings for Vera, but she told him an unexpected news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> It has been a while since I don't post any updates. I got a knee surgery on September and I was busy with my own rehabilitation since then. Now I'm good and ready to restart the writing/translation of this fanfiction.
> 
> The chapter was reviewed by me, so some preposition mistakes can be found, but who cares? We care about Vermish, right?
> 
> I'd like to thank to those who left comments on the previous chapter: chinadoll00, Kscythe, roguelightning, Infernal_Night, MissBum, vlecisiex and Helstu. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

The meeting with the Sons of Prometheus did not go the way Hamish wanted, since Foley had escaped and the hearts of most of the Prometheus had been ripped out, indicating that Midnight was on the loose. 

Hamish noticed that Vera was quieter than usual and even though Jack hadn't told him what her silence was about, he suspected that something very strange happened, especially because everyone looked at Vera with pity. 

On the way back to Belgrave, Hamish noticed how taciturn the dean was, merely answering what he asked her. On the way back to the wolves' den, Hamish asked Jack what had actually happened there but he decided to preserve the intimacy and pain that Vera had shared and said nothing to Hamish.

While walking in silence, Hamish thought about his relationship with Vera. It was undeniable how perfect their intimate moments were and how good he felt when he was with her. He tried to leave the order, he tried to forget Vera Stone but there was something that attracted him back to her. 

After Cassie’s death, Hamish thought he only would live to die while he inspected bad magic and saved innocents, but after he met Vera and entered on the Order, something inside him changed… Magic made so much sense to Tundra, who felt excited to all the knowledge Hamish was learning and there was something about Vera who gave him reasons…

Reasons to be alive. 

He knew that they couldn’t be on a relationship the way he wanted, since he was just an acolyte and a teaching assistant and she was the grand magus of the order and the dean of the University of Belgrave, but those labels couldn’t stop him to feel what he felt for Vera. After Rogwan’s battle and the ‘almost end of the world’, he realized there was no sense in keeping away from Vera and denying his feelings, even though he was more insecure than a teenager. 

Arriving at the wolves’ den, Hamish explained to Randall, who was sad because Gabrielle left the place angry with his kindness, that Midnight possessed Foley and killed almost all Prometheans. The three wolves discussed a strategy to get back the lost objects of the vault and hours later, Hamish could go to his room and think better about how he could declare his feelings to Vera. 

First, he would call her for dinner at his apartment. Then, he would take her to watch a play at the theater and to a walk at the park. Under the bright moon, he would say how much he was enjoying being with her and ask her if they could leave the differences aside and define that undefined relationship they had. 

However, his plans didn’t turn into reality since after that meeting with the Sons of Prometheus, Vera didn’t answer his messages and invitations to have a drink. 

***

It had been a week since the meeting with the Prometheans and Vera couldn’t stop thinking about the sad moments related to her daughter’s death. She was looking at her baby’s picture while the ice of the bourbon drink slowly melted, leaving marks at the kitchen’s table. Then, Vera started to think about the great suffering she went through and the successive losses she has had in her life ever since.

Vera knew that Hamish was occupying a special place in her life much more than a casual lover should have, but things got complicated and she couldn’t deal with all those feelings that Hamish made her feel. He was handsome, intelligent, seductive, so good in bed and more than that, he was someone she couldn’t control, after all, how could a witch control a werewolf?

Vera knew she was falling in love with Hamish and this was a chronicle of a tragedy foretold, after all she had lost all of the ones she loved and she couldn’t manage to lose him too. Listening to all her fear, Vera decided to reply to the last message Hamish sent. 

“How are you, Vera? I miss you".

“Please, Mr. Duke, forget everything we've been through. It is better for the Order and the University that we keep our relationship strictly professional”.

Hamish received that message while he was correcting some papers. He read that over and over and when those sharp and direct words started to make sense, he let out a sad sigh, restarting the correction of the papers. 

When he finished the corrections, he started wondering how he could return to the Order, go with a meeting at the dean’s office and pretend that nothing had happened between them. But Vera wanted things that way and he respected her decision. 

***

Another week had passed since Vera and Hamish had broken up. The young man refused to visit the indie bar where he danced with Vera, while she had decided to abolish bourbon from her drinks.

It had been a while since Randall noticed that Hamish was more reserved and sad, he even commented on the change of behaviour with Jack, who ignored the subject. The three Knight were arguing in the den about how to rescue Lilith and retrieve the objects when they received a message from Vera.

“Temple, now.” - Does she need to be so harsh when she sends us a message? - Randall asked.

“What does Vera want with us now?” Jack said, looking at Hamish.

“I have no idea.” - Hamish said. - ‘I know as much about Vera as you do…’ He thought, feeling sad.

Soon, the Knights arrived at the temple and Hamish had to take a deep breath before entering the reliquary. As soon as he did, the two blue eyes met and they both felt hearts beating wildly in their chests.

Vera knew it would be difficult to break the news by looking at Duke, so she decided to look away and explain, looking to Jack, about the new terms of conduct of the Knights. Standing further away from the desk Vera was sitting on, Hamish heard the news that originally the Knights of São Cristóvão were Knights of the Blue Rose, protectors of the infernal Vade Mecum. While Randall protested, Hamish stared at Vera, who was sitting with a triumphant smile as she mentioned the rules that the Knights needed to follow.

For the first time, after the break up, Hamish talked to Vera.

“Don't you think these rules are a little extreme?”

The sound of Hamish's voice made Vera take a deep breath and respond to his protest with a raised eyebrow, which he readily understood the meaning of. It was amazing that even though they had only shared a few moments together, one understood the small body codes that the other was sending without words having to be spoken.

“I’m not following what your girlfriend is saying, Hamish!” Randall said.

“What? Girlfriend? I don’t… we don’t…” Hamish spoke, nervous, looking at Vera again. 

“How dare you to say this, Mr. Carpio?” Vera said. Hamish felt deeply sad to see that not only would it be impossible to have her back, but also, she refused to talk about what they had. 

The meeting with Vera ended, giving space to an intense argument between the Knights. Hamish didn’t know if he was being faithful to Tundra’s instinct to be back to the Order or if he was following his desires to get close to Vera, but he fiercely defended the union of both organizations. 

Sitting at Blade & Chalice, Hamish declared:

“Vera must see that we can do team work!”

“Oh, so that she can like us, right?” Randall replied.

“I don’t want her to like us, Randall.”

“Of course not… You want her to like you.”

“I just don’t want her to imprison us”

“You know well about being her prisoner, right…”

“Randall, shut up. She is just a good strategist!”

“She doesn’t even care about you, Hamish! I don’t know why you keep agreeing with her!”

“Guys, please shut up” Jack yelled for the third time. 

“I vote yes”. Hamish said.

“I vote no”. Randall said. Both looked at Jack.

“I vote maybe”. 

“Well, there is only a way to solve this.” Hamish replied. 

As the three wolves walked to their den to decide the fate of the Knights, Hamish thought about the way Vera looked at him at the reliquary and wondered if he should try to talk to her about them just one more time or if he should forget everything as she wanted.


	10. Did you see Hamish around?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Vera thought things between her and Hamish would be fine, a surprise attack took place in the Order and she must face a terrifying truth: Hamish was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I would like to wish to all of you a nice and blessed year! 
> 
> I'd like to thank to Helstu, chinadoll00, Litzy and Crazykiki for the comments on the previous chapter! Also the messages I received on tumblr to continue posting this story!
> 
> Have a good reading! I promise I won't take too long to translate the next chapter!

Since the last meeting with the Knights, Vera had not been able to think clearly. She didn't know if it was because of Kepler's pressure, if it was because of her misjudgment of Foley as a weak opponent or if it was all that, added to the longing she was feeling for Hamish.

Sitting in the reliquary, Vera was studying alternatives to find Foley, since the disciples had not evolved at all in the location spell. She got very surprised when Jack Morton interrupted her reflection and left the contract signed by the three Knights.

"At least now I have control of these wolves!" Vera thought. It didn't take long to start thinking about one wolf in particular. Vera knew that she had gone too far in sending a message to Hamish, breaking up the whole relationship with an unthinking attitude.

Apparently, thoughtless attitudes were a frequent feature of Vera Stone's love life. Once again she took out her cell phone and once again she texted Hamish.

***

Hamish was extremely drunk, almost shouting in Alyssa's ear about the drink he had made in honor of Lilith. Before Alyssa continued talking about the knights of St. Christopher had been unwise to accept the terms of the Order and become allies with it, Hamish promptly responded to the notification that caused the cell phone display to light up.

It took a while for Hamish to believe when he saw the sender of the message, letting a wide smile leave his lips before replying.

‘I could take a drink tonight’

“The duty calls!” He said moving away from the place.

As Hamish walked down the silent, dark street, he wondered what he would say to Vera Stone when they met. Would he apologize for his boldness? Would you say he liked her and be with her? Would you pretend that nothing happened? Would he talk about trivial matters?

‘See you at your house?’ He replied to the message, while thinking about what he would say to Vera. As he typed, Hamish realized that he was being followed and watched by someone. However, ignoring Tundra's pleas that signaled that something was wrong, he judged that all was well and continued his walk through the dark and silent night.

‘I prefer to go to your apartment.’ Vera replied, determined to finally get to know the place that Hamish always talked about and that she never visited.

After the blonde sent the message with his address, he felt his body being thrown several meters away from where he was. In response to the attack, he transformed into Tundra and would attack back if he were not knocked out by Salvador. Disconcerted, Hamish did not notice when his body had been lifted and placed in a truck.

***

In possession of Hamish's address, Vera left the temple and walked to her car, realizing that she was being followed too late. The dean did not fully understand the said spell, but before the burning flames burned her body completely, she cast a spell in response to Cameron Foley's attack.

Knocked out on the floor and brooding over the fact that she had been attacked by an idiot like Foley, Vera started the process of healing the injuries, a little grateful for the noise that was heard from a group of students who were not far from there.

Hours later, Vera finally managed to move and returned to the temple, where she sat alone in the reliquary and sent messages to the Gnostic council, being aware of the attacks on the Order.

Extremely shocked and weakened by the injuries and events, Vera came to remember Hamish only minutes later. She called, texted, but his cell was out of range.

The brunette took a deep breath, even feeling a little angry at Hamish who, according to her judgment, acted like a child in ignoring his messages and calls. She was thinking about him when she heard Jack Morton entering into the reliquary.

After the conversation with Jack, Vera heard something that bothered her deeply. Not for a second, she considered that Hamish Duke could be a target of the attack on the Order, but now his silence made perfect sense.

“Did you see Hamish around?”

“No. And why would I know where he is?”

“I'm just asking. If you see him, please let me know that Randall and I are concerned.”

“I'm sure he's fine.” Vera shouted to Jack. Although her phrase expressed calm, in her mind there was a whirlwind of emotions, among which concern was prevalent.

***

Vera could not stand so much anxiety. Her breath was heavy and short, her hands were shaking slightly and in her mind several thoughts were fighting among themselves in order to take control.

Even if a viewer realized that Vera Stone was nervous due to the way she insistently messed with her hair, no one could ever say that one of the main reasons for all that nervousness was the disappearance of Hamish Duke. Vera was sure he was alive, but the fear of losing him spoke louder as she thought she had lost him for good.

She was so immersed in the conflicting tide of thoughts that punished her mind without mercy that she didn't even realize the door had burst open, revealing Jack Morton and Randall Carpio holding Cameron Foley.

As soon as she paid attention to the buzz that had formed in the room, Vera looked at the entrance to the room and felt her breathing stop for a few seconds when she saw that the figure who was leaning against the door was Hamish Duke.

Suddenly, the lump in her throat loosened and she felt that she needed to express in words the joy she was feeling when she saw him alive. Regardless of what the rest of the Order would think of her, Vera quickened her pace, reaching breathlessly for the Knights.

It took a few seconds for Vera to realize that she was staring at Hamish, who, despite having a sad and worried expression on his face, had a smile on his lips.

“Are you okay?” She asked without taking her eyes off Hamish, who confirmed it by nodding.

As soon as the order was established, Vera asked them to take Foley to the safe, since she wanted to talk to him. However, before she entered the safe and talked to him, Vera sent a message to Hamish:

‘I'm happy to see you alive! We talk later?’

‘Yes. In my apartment?’ Hamish replied to the message, receiving confirmation of the meeting almost immediately.


End file.
